


just one drink

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Giacometti Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Parties, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Virgin Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Victor has had enough.It’s a Sunday night, and for the fifth week in a row, the flat above him is throwing a massive party. The music is so loud the whole block can probably hear it and Victor wouldn’t mind that they’re partying on until God knows when in the morning, but he has a 9 am lecture in the morning and he needs to sleep.Enough is enough. They've got to turn the music down.





	just one drink

**Author's Note:**

> For Giacometti Week Day 3: Relationships
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/164228534259/just-one-drink) if you prefer.

Victor has had enough.

It’s a Sunday night, and for the fifth week in a row, the flat above him is throwing a massive party. The music is so loud the whole block can probably hear it and Victor wouldn’t mind that they’re partying on until God knows when in the morning, but he has a 9 am lecture in the morning and he needs to sleep.

He didn’t mind for the first couple of weeks of term when it was Freshers and everyone was throwing parties every single night of the week, but lectures have started now and Victor came to university to get a degree, not blow his entire student loan on nights out and alcohol and end up living off beans on toast for the rest of term.

Victor can hear people yelling “we like to drink with Chris, because Chris is our mate, because when we drink with Chris he gets it down in eight, seven, six…” upstairs and lets out a sigh. Enough is enough. They’ve got to at least turn the music down.

Victor picks up his phone and keys and heads out of his flat and up the stairs, not particularly caring that he’s wearing his pyjamas because it’s likely everyone in the flat is too drunk to notice anyway. He hammers on the door of flat number four with his fist, and after a good couple of minutes, someone comes to answer it.

“Yeah?” a bored looking girl with bright red hair says, drinking wine straight from the bottle. “Can I help you?”

“Is this your party?” he asks.

“No, it’s not,” the girl replies. “I’m only here because my girlfriend’s brother is on the same course as the guy who’s actually hosting this thing. You want to come in? I’m sure Chris won’t mind another guest.”

“Um, sure,” Victor says, stepping inside the flat. This wasn’t exactly his plan but he’s going to have to deal. The girl leads him into the kitchen, which is packed with people split into various groups, some dancing in the space near the TV, some hanging around the breakfast bar chatting, and the rest sat on the sofas or on the floor around the coffee table, obviously playing a drinking game of some kind.

“Chris!” the girl yells. “You’ve got another guest.”

One of the guys sitting on the sofa looks up and smirks when he sees Victor standing there in his pyjamas. “Not exactly dressed for a party, are you?” he asks.

“Well, no –”

“And you’ve come empty handed. How rude.”

Victor sighs. “Actually, I came up to ask if you could turn the music down. You see, I’ve got a 9 am lecture in the morning and I don’t want to miss it –”

Chris cuts him off again. “Oh come on, live a little! You’re only a first-year student once, enjoy it whilst you can. Mila!” The red haired girl turns around from where she’s standing with another girl at the breakfast bar and gives Chris a questioning look. “Get this guy a drink, would you? Wait, what did you say your name was again?” Chris asks him.

“I – I didn’t. It’s Victor.”

“Alright then Victor, what do you want to drink?” Mila asks, already reaching for one of the bottles of vodka. “You want ice?”

“No, really, I can’t –”

“Nonsense,” Chris says. “If you really think we’re that boring, you can leave after one drink. And we’ll even turn the music down for you. But until then -” Mila brandishes a cup of vodka coke in Victor’s direction – “you’re staying.”

“Alright, fine, just one drink,” Victor agrees, taking the cup from Mila and having a sip. “Just the one.”

* * *

Except somewhere along the line and between the games of Ring of Fire and Twenty One and On The Bus, the one drink Victor was meant to be staying for has turned into a whole lot more. He’s sitting next to Chris, who not only throws really good parties, but is also really hot. Victor’s at least eighty percent certain Chris has been flirting with him for a good chunk of the evening as well but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up because Chris seems like the kind of guy who flirts with anyone.

Mila’s wine bottle is now long empty, and she brings it over to the coffee table with an evil glint in her eye. “I think it’s about time we make some people do things they’re probably going to regret in the morning.”

“Spin the bottle, are you fucking kidding me?” one of the guys on the other sofa snaps. “What is this, some shitty sixth form party?”

“As I recall, you’re the only one out of us that’s actually still in sixth form, Yuri,” Mila says sweetly. Yuri glowers at her. “And we’re not just playing spin the bottle, we’re playing seven minutes in heaven.”

“As though that’s any fucking better?” Yuri says, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “We all know you’re doing this as an excuse to fuck your girlfriend in some poor unsuspecting sod’s bedroom and make her scream so loudly we can all hear.”

“I am here, you know!” Mila’s girlfriend Sara snaps. “And it’s not Mila’s fault she’s so good.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Yuri mutters. “Can we just get on with the game already?”

“Oh, so you’re playing, then?” Mila asks as she moves everything off the coffee table and puts the bottle down in the middle of it.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Mila just grins. “Okay, I’ll start. Whoever the bottle lands on has to spend seven in minutes in heaven with me, and then we’ll move around the circle until everyone’s had a turn. If you’re iffy about you or your significant possibly kissing someone else then I suggest you sit this game out because it’s really not for you. Right, let’s go!”

Mila spins the bottle, it rotating on the table a few times until it comes to stop pointing directly at Sara. Yuri tuts and mutters something along the lines of “fucking typical” as Mila takes Sara’s hand and leads her out of the kitchen, a timer left on the table ticking down from seven minutes.

Emil and Michele are next, then Phichit and Seung-gil, then Leo and Guang Hong, followed by Yuri and Otabek. It’s now Chris’ turn, and Victor tries to will away the butterflies in his stomach as the bottle starts spinning, but all it does is make them worse.

The bottle spins and spins, Mila watching in anticipation as it starts slowing down and eventually comes to stop.

Victor.

The bottle stops on Victor.

“Looks like tonight is your lucky night,” Mila smirks. “Have fun, boys.”

Chris stands up and holds out his hand. Victor takes it and lets Chris lead him out of the kitchen and down the hall to what Victor presumes is his bedroom. It’s slightly quieter once they’re inside and Victor feels so nervous because he’s never been in any situation like this before.

Chris must have registered this because he lets go of Victor’s hand and looks at him with a concerned look on his face. “You okay?” he asks. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, good,” Victor says, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed. He contemplates getting his phone out but that would just be rude so he decides against it. Chris has somehow managed to wangle himself one of the few rooms with a double bed, and it’s something that Victor’s trying not to think about and can think of nothing but at the same time.

“You got a boyfriend or girlfriend at all?” Chris asks, sitting down on the other side of the bed. Victor shakes his head. He hasn’t got a boyfriend, or girlfriend, and nor has he ever had either of them. In fact, he’s never really done much of anything in that department. Like, at all.

“You ever kissed anyone before?”

It’s a question that throws Victor off guard, and because he’s drunk and not thinking straight, he answers “No” before he’s even had the chance to think about it. Chris looks kind of shocked at first but quickly regains his composure.

“So you’re a virgin,” he says casually. “Cool. Nothing wrong with that.” He goes quiet for a moment, frowning to himself. “Would you like to? Kiss someone, I mean?”

“Yes,” Victor replies. “The opportunity has just never arisen before, that’s all.”

“Well, it’s arising now,” Chris says, shifting closer towards Victor. “If you’re up for that, of course.”

“Yes,” Victor says, and then Chris is kissing him. It’s gentle at first, soft and delicate and closed mouthed, but upon realising that he’s getting no resistance from Victor, he deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue in. It’s a completely new experience, but Victor finds himself enjoying it, kissing Chris back and moving closer. If he was sober, he’d be nervous as fuck right now, but he’s not, so he kisses Chris back like it’s something he was born to do and enjoys the moment.

Time slips by and before they know where they are Mila is banging on the door, telling them their seven minutes are up. “Do we have to stop?” Victor finds himself asking as Chris pulls away to answer the door.

Chris looks surprised. “You want to stay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Victor replies. “I do.”

“Alright then,” Chris says. “Mila! We’re just going to stay in here!”

“Oh, I bet you are!”

* * *

So Victor stays. Needless to say, he doesn’t make it to his 9 am.

He really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) and [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
